


I’m Sorry

by Lvlyflwrs



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alcoholism, Angst, Bad Father Figure, Bad Parenting, Bees, DadSchlatt, Do hyperspecific tags work? I dont know, DreamSMP - Freeform, Drinking, Driving, Father Figures, Hes trying his best, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jschlatt Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Minecraft, Other, SMP, Schlatt - Freeform, Sorry I edit tags so much, Tubbo - Freeform, Tubbo in a box, Tubbox, parent, philza - Freeform, some fluff I think
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:35:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28244025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lvlyflwrs/pseuds/Lvlyflwrs
Summary: Hi! This is my first work and if this randomly disappears it’s because I formatted it wrong or something but yeah. I’m gonna upload new chapters whenever I can as most of them are still in the works. This won’t be a very long story but I’m still writing so I don’t truly know how long this will be. Slight trigger warning for alcohol abuse so if that triggers you please do not read. This is a dadschlatt story and.. i don’t really know what else to say about it. But I really hope you enjoy!
Kudos: 33





	1. Late

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoy this chapter! TW for alcohol abuse (I know i put that in the summary but yeah). Also just a sidenote; Tubbo is pretty young in this story and the “school” that is referred to is preschool. Just thought I should clear that up.

Schlatt didn’t know if he could take care of him anymore. He loves the kid of course, but it’s just been so hard. He’d been thinking about this since the kid saw that damn bee plushie in the store a few weeks back. He couldn’t even get it for him because of how tight they were on money. Schlatt just wanted to make him happy but one can only do so much on minimum wage.  
He had been sitting in his room just thinking about all of this for quite a while, so he decided to go check up on the kid to make sure he was still asleep, as he had a tendency to stay up past his bedtime. Schlatt got up and walked from where he sat on the living room couch in their apartment to the end of the small hallway to Tubbo’s room. Schlatt slowly opened the door and the small child was fast asleep in his bed. He sighed in relief as he walked across the hall to his bedroom.  
As he was just about to get to climb into bed a few minutes later, Schlatt heard a little knock on the doorframe of his room. He already knew it was Tubbo so he gestured to the spot on the bed next to him. “What’s wrong buddy? Bad dream?” Schlatt asked. He could hear Tubbo sniffling and his heart sank. He hated seeing that kid cry.

Tubbo simply nodded, tears in his eyes. “I’m sorry kiddo, you can sleep next to me tonight, okay?” Schlatt put his arm around Tubbo to comfort him. They both laid down. Tubbo fell asleep much faster than Schaltt did. He had so much on his mind. He couldn't help but feel like he was failing his son. He works so hard to make him happy but it’s so hard with how tight they had been on money lately. He wasn’t even that concerned about himself, he just wanted him to have a good life and for him to be happy. He just needed to stop thinking about all this. He needed to sleep  
.  
Schlatt woke up to a small hand pulling on his sleeve. He looked over and checked the clock. 7 am. The kid’s late to school. Schlatt shot out of bed. He ordered Tubbo to go get ready for school and he grabbed his mug from next to his bed and tiredly stumbled into the kitchen. He went to the fridge and haphazardly assembled a sandwich and threw it into a lunch sack. Then he went over to his old beat up coffee maker and poured the instant coffee into the filter. As he waited for the coffee to brew Tubbo came out of his room, dressed in mixed patterns and clashing colors, but Schlatt was too tired to care. He had tossed and turned all night he hadn’t been sleeping well at all recently. As Tubbo walked up to his father to give him a hug, the coffee maker dinged, indicating his coffee was done. “Hey kid, go get your shoes on, okay?” Schlatt said as he patted Tubbo on the back. He decided he needed an extra boost so he shamefully looked around to make sure his son couldn’t see him and he grabbed his whisky and poured a bit into his mug, then poured the Bitter coffee, even more bitter than usual. He sighed. He had a problem and he knew it. It pulled at him like a fish on a hook, controlling him  
The two drove to school in silence, besides Tubbo’s gentle humming of a tune Schlatt didn’t recognize. “What’s that you're singing, buddy?”  
“Oh!” Tubbo perked up at the question, like he was waiting for his father to break the silence, “I made it up. Do you wanna hear all of it?”  
“Sure kiddo,” Tubbo started singing his tune as Schlatt tried desperately to focus on the road. He felt so bad about drinking with the kid in the car but he needed it. It ate him up inside that he did, but he couldn’t stop it. He was dependent on it like lungs are on oxygen. He had already drank the entire cup. He continued to drive the kid to school.


	2. Gifts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Schlatt and Tubbo get some food and Schlatt buys a gift for Tubbo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for grammatical mistakes if there are any, I’m very tired and didn’t get a lot of sleep last night, so if it needs any edits please let me know! I’d appreciate it a lot. I wanna make my writing as good as I can for you guys so if you feel something needs to be done please tell me.

Schlatt clutched the steering wheel of his car. He felt so bad about that morning. He was failing the kid. He wished he could do more for him but he couldn’t. He had decided that it was all he could do to go find that bee plushie for Tubbo. He couldn’t remember what store window they had seen it in. Schlatt walked around for about an hour looking for it, then finally he stumbled across a small store. In the front window of the store were small crocheted bees. He went into the store and went up to the front desk.  
“How much are those bees over there?” Schlatt gestured to the front window.  
“15 dollars,” The store clerk responded.  
Schlatt was relieved. Small shops in this city were usually more expensive than that. He opened his wallet and slid the money to the clerk. She went over and grabbed one of the small bees and bagged it. Schlatt walked back to his car, glad to have been able to finally get his son a nice gift.  
He closed the car door and looked at his watch. It was about time to get Tubbo from school. He decided to go hide the gift first as Schlatt didn’t want Tubbo to see the gift in the car. He drove back to the house and but the bag in his closet and went on his way to pick Tubbo up.  
Schlatt pulled up to the car line at the school and waited to get to the front of the line. The cars creeped along and it seemed like it took forever to get to the front. Tubbo ran to the car as Schlatt unlocked the doors so he could get in. Tubbo opened the door and flung his backpack into the back of the car and got in his seat.  
.  
.  
.  
When the two got home Schlatt opened the pantry door to see what he could feed both of them for dinner. There wasn’t very much so Shlatt sighed and called to Tubbo to go get into the car.  
Schlatt pulled into the McDonalds drive-through. The line was long but not long enough to warrant going somewhere else. They waited in the line for what felt like an eternity, Tubbo waiting excitedly in the back of the car, not caring how long it took.  
When they finally pulled up to the window Schlatt ordered their food and they drove home, Tubbo in the back, sitting and waiting anxiously to get back home so he could get his hands on the chicken nuggets his father had ordered him. The McDonalds was only a few blocks from their house so the drive back home was short. When the two of them got inside Tubbo grabbed the box the food was in and started chowing down. Schlatt knew Tubbo enjoyed things like this, but he couldn't help but feel bad about the fact that the reason they had gone out to eat in the first place is that there was barely anything to make a meal out of in the house and fast food is cheap.  
It was pretty late when they got done eating so Schlatt sent Tubbo to go get ready for bed. While Tubbo was doing that Schlatt poured himself a drink and sat down on the couch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is short but I felt like I should end it here kind of on a cliff hanger because it felt right. The next chapter will probably be longer than this one and will be out quicker than this one was. Sorry about the wait by the way. (Edit: I’m really mad at myself because I uploaded the wrong version of this chapter and just now realized, but it’s up to date now!)


End file.
